User talk:Joshuamiguel
HI! Welcome! I'm joshuamiguel! HB is great lol. leave a message ty! ' =)' Welcome Hey, Joshua. Nice to have you on here with us. Hope you stick around, there's always a lot to be done, as I'm sure WHLfan will tell you when he gets on next. Anyway, great to have ya here! :) > Sam spade 08:17, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :I see Sam already beat me to it...but, welcome to The Hardy Boys Wiki, Joshuamiguel! Thanks for your contributions. It's exciting to have a new contributor. :I'm the best? Thanks! I'm not sure if I'm the best but I won't complain. LOL I'm glad you enjoy the site, and hope you'll have fun improving it. BTW, here's some pages and hints that may be of help to you: ::Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or better yet post a message on my talk page, and talk to a real person! ::Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also see the help contents. ::Hints: Click the "Show preview" botton to view your changes, before saving them. Don't forget to categorize your pages! :Again, if you need any help, don't hesitate to leave me a massage on my talk page. :WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:36, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Uploading images Hey Joshuamiguel, to uplaod an image simply click " " on the side bar, to your left, under the menus (i.e Forums). Not images should only be uplaoded when needed in an article or to be use in an article. What did you have in mind? Oh, one other thing, don't forget to to sign your posts on talk pages, with four tildes (~~~~). WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:57, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Graphic novel you say? Well, you might not need to upload it...check this out and see if it's already on the wiki: :The Hardy Boys Graphic Novel/Gallery :WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:24, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Your articles Hey, Joshuamiguel, thanks for all your work today, on new articles...however, your articles are very short, so I would recommend you work on articles a bit longer before posting them. You can use your sandbox to do this, and then copy and paste it into the final article. On a different note, Here's something that really helped me out when I was first starting on Wikia. Deals with formating, etc. w:Help:Tutorial 1 WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Re: At last Yeah, I saw that awhile ago at SkyWarp's. Thanks for uploading. WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:33, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Just a suggestion... What do you mean by something color? What did you have in mind? We just changed the logo a few months ago, so I wasn't planing in changing it again, any time soon...but I'm always open to suggestions. Here you can see what the site used to look like: Forum:Our new look WHLfan (talk to me!) 23:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Featured Article and Quotes for the main page. Hey, Josh (can I call you that?). You could always nominate an article that you think is good enough to be a FA. As for the Quote of the Day, I'd like to get that going too, so I've suggested a format change. If your in favor of the change, post a message on the link-to talk page. WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi I am littlebuddy123 Nice to meet you joshuamiguel. I am also a new user on this site. I hope that we can talk alot about the Hardy Boys. How many books have you read so far????